


Oil on Soap on Skin

by icantwriteyo



Series: Life is Strange 2 Ficlets [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Parting Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwriteyo/pseuds/icantwriteyo
Summary: Finn and Sean share a sweet domestic moment in their home in Puerto Lobos.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Life is Strange 2 Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Oil on Soap on Skin

Bubbles crept over Finn’s tattooed knuckles as he scrubbed away at the plates left over from lunch. He hummed to himself, the radio playing some 80s soft pop that filtered through from the garage where Sean worked on their latest client’s truck. He couldn’t remember anything about the song, artist or title, but the melody was like second nature to him. As familiar as the motion of rotating the sponge in circles.

Savory smells of a rice casserole that Finn put together filled the kitchen. It would be time for he and Sean to have dinner. For Sean to close up the repair shop and for him to have mechanic all to himself. 

He was thankful, in many ways, that he was able to be such a homebody and homemaker in Puerto Lobos, in their little slice of life by the beach. He helped Sean out in the shop when needed, but was glad his lover took it on mainly himself as his main project besides art. For Sean, it connected him to his father, to memories and familial love lost. Too much into it, and it also connected Finn to his own father. Memories of pain and betrayal.

Yeah, it was better for him to be a homebody. For him to tend to their little pots of delicious fruits and veggies and sell the extra in the local markets. It just worked for him. For them.

Lost in his thoughts as he switched from sponge to a sturdier brillo pad to scrap at a particularly caked on piece of food, he didn’t register Sean locking up the shop. Nor did he notice the light footsteps as Sean stepped behind him.

It only occurred to Finn when he felt those large, slicked with black motor oil, hands wrapped around his waist. “Smells good in here…”

“Jus’s a casserole, sweetie.” He chuckled, not stopping his washing as Sean nuzzled against his neck, giving a small kiss there. It made Finn shiver. 

“Wasn’t just talking about the food.” Voice light, playful, with just the edge of heady lust. Such a contrast to when Finn first found him. Desolate and lost, disconnected from his brother and the world. Finn loved him so much. Loved how they found one another again and pieced together this life so painfully, especially theirs.

He let go of the brillo pad and pot he was washing, spinning around in Sean’s hold. His fingers laced through those dark, lovely locks of his lover’s hair, a free hand intertwining with Sean’s own. A mixture of soap and oil, their fingers laced together as tightly as their souls despite the slippery substances. 

Finn couldn’t help the heated kiss he landed on his Sean’s scarred lips, the other man deepened it shamelessly, hips pressed to hips.

“I love you so much, baby.” He breathed out slowly. Sean’s solo eye slid shut, gently pressing their foreheads together.

“Love you too, Finn.” Sean cooed.


End file.
